


Stars In Motion

by ebedoesit, iinryer



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: SMAU Transcript, StarsMo, dancing with the stars au, smau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebedoesit/pseuds/ebedoesit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinryer/pseuds/iinryer
Summary: A transcript for Stars in Motion, a dancing with the stars and It AU.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on twitter on @StarsinMotionAU at https://twitter.com/starsinmotionAU !

PROLOGUE: 

1: A screenshot of a tweet from the Stars In Motion account that reads: Get ready for StarsMo Season 31, premiering August 1st, 2021. This year is going to be bigger and better than ever! Read more here: [June 15th, 2021] www.starsinmotion.com/news/updates/get-ready-for-starsmo-se…

2: A screenshot of an article by Variety, titled: Denbrough Joins Team to Bring Latest Novel to Netflix [Jan 10th, 2021]  
Big news! The serial adaptation of William Denbrough’s twelfth novel, The Black Rapids, is set to begin filming in the Spring of 2021. Fans of the thriller-horror will be excited to hear that its author has officially joined the screenwriting team, a spokesperson from Netflix informed us earlier today. They went on to report, “We are so happy to have [Denbrough] officially joining the project, he has been incredibly insightful. [...] We look forward to bringing the story to life with the original vision of the creator on board.”

3: [Feb 10th, 2021 @ 3:32 pm] A screenshots of some tweets. William Denbrough @williamdenbrough says: Hey @mhanlon congrats on the win last night. quick question, who dressed u? never would have thought to put sequins on argyle [grimacing emoji]

Mike Hanlon @mhanlon replies: Oh? You think you can do better Mr. Denbrough? I’d like to see you put your money where your mouth is.  
William Denbrough @williamdenbrough replies: Dont threaten me with a good time old man [smiling purple devil emoji]

4: An article on People.com titled: Sarah Abrams and Mike Hanlon crowned the new champions of Stars in Motion! Season 30 of #StarsMo Ends with a bang! [Feb 9th, 2021]  
Sarah Abrams, five time gold winning Olympic Gymnast, and Mike Hanlon, a long time member of Stars in Motion, stunned the audience and the judges last night with their final performance. Earning a perfect score across the board, it’s no wonder Stars in Motion has kept Mike around twelve seasons and counting. Mike has been a part of the winning duo five times since joining the #StarsMo team.  
After a rocky start, Sarah found her footing in week three. When asked about her win, Sarah laughed and stated “I really didn’t think I would make it this far. I owe it to having such an incredible instructor. Mike…”

5: Article from E! Online titled: Marsh and Rogan Divorce Finalized After a Nearly Two Year Long Battle [May 13th, 2021]  
We did the research for you and here’s where you can find your favorite fashion lines post split. 

6: Bev’s Phone: [July 18th, 2021 @2:13pm]  
BEV: just landed!  
KAY: <3 see you soon!!  
KAY: So how does it look?  
BEV: well the decor isn’t as ugly i thought it would be  
BEV: they really haven’t updated these apartments since the last time i was here, huh?  
KAY: [grimacing emoji] yeah that checks out  
KAY: I know I just dropped you off but when can you come have dinner with me and Auds? We‘ve missed you!!  
KAY: We’ll have a much better time without he who shall not be named.  
BEV: lol soon! i have plans tonight tho  
BEV: meeting up with another friend from LA later  
KAY: Not a problem babe, you’re welcome over anytime <3

8: Stars in Motion Forum: [September 23rd, 2020]  
username twinkletoes47: hey guys, i know that this has been posted a bunch in the past but do you think eddie kaspbrak will ever come back to starsmo?? i’ve just been thinking a lot about how he left, like i hope his injury has healed nicely and i feel like kind of an asshole for even asking but he was my favorite dancer on the show??? do you guys think he’d come back?  
username: annajay1992: I really hope he does, he was such a good dancer and had such a good energy that he brought to the show. Realistically, I don’t know if he wants to come back, I see that he tweets about seeing fans once in a while but I feel like if he wanted to come back he would have already come back ):  
username: jazz_baby: it’s not the same show w/o him!! when he left i almost didn’t keep watching because he was such a huge part of the show for me. If eddie doesn’t come back this season i’m going to call for a riot.

9: Bill’s Phone: [Feb 11th, 2021 @ 11:21 pm]  
GEORGIE: [sends a screenshot of bill’s latest tweet] are you seriously still doing this with him? How has it not gotten old yet  
BILL: Look we can’t all have mike hanlon fan accounts, there has to be some balance to the universe  
GEORGIE: oh my god will you let that go already?? It was like seven years ago, i was young and impressionable  
BILL: U were 22 years old, u were a fully formed human by that point  
GEORGIE: SHHHHH

10: Article from Vulture titled: Longtime Sweethearts, Author William Denbrough and Mike Hanlon of StarsMo fame, finally tie the knot. [Feb. 14th, 2021]  
“As many of you know, Bill and I were married over the weekend in an intimate ceremony with friends and family,” Hanlon posted to Twitter this morning. “Thank you all for your kind words of congratulations, it truly means a lot to us. All my love, Michael Hanlon-Denbrough,”  
A whirlwind romance starting in 2015, Denbrough and Hanlon quickly got engaged just shy of a year into their relationship and then settled into a looong engagement. And we have to say, the wait was well worth it! Check out the images from their Valentine’s Day ceremony below.

11: Richie’s phone: [July 19th, 2021]  
MAGGIE: Richard.  
MAGGIE: Richard, break your NDAs for me.  
MAGGIE: I need to know everything.  
RICHIE: mom, i know you love this show but i havent even been on set yet  
RICHIE: so even if i could break them, i literally dont know anything to tell you yet  
MAGGIE: But you will break your NDA for me? [eyes emoji]  
RICHIE: mother. when do i not?  
RICHIE: dont get ur hopes too high tho magz, there is no way ill make it past the first week  
RICHIE: not that i really wanna be there longer than i absolutely have to  
MAGGIE: Aw c’mon Rich, don’t be so quick to tap out!  
MAGGIE: You just might surprise yourself!!

12\. A Vulture Article An Evening with Stanley Uris [July 2nd, 2021]  
Tonight we sat down with Stanley Uris in his home to discuss Stars in Motion, what led him to dance, and how he found his way back to it. 

What brought you back to dancing? It’s my understanding that you had left for several years prior to your time on Stars in Motion. “You know, I left dancing to pursue some other passions after I was done with college, but I did find myself being pulled back to it pretty frequently by a very dear friend of mine. At the time I was quite resistant; looking back at it now I can say I’m incredibly thankful for her. She really rekindled a part of me that I didn’t know I was missing.”

13: Screenshot of a post on Facebook from a page called Step to the Music: [July 5th, 2021] Off to LA! Today we say farewell to our longstanding staff member and beloved teacher, Patty Blum, as she moves on to bigger and brighter things. Best of luck to you! We’ll miss the energy you bring to the studio [dancer emojis] 

14: Stan’s Phone [July 17th, 2021]  
9:03 am Patty: hello my fine feathered friend [confetti emoji]  
STAN: Good morning my dear Patricia, to what do I owe the pleasure?  
PATTY: i am in your city! let’s get dinner!  
PATTY: are you free tonight? i haven’t seen you in so long [crying emoji]  
STAN: Oh! Yes absolutely! We have some pre-season prep for StarsMo most of today but I’ll be free around 5?  
PATTY: sounds great! just call me when you’re finished for the day and we can pick a place  
PATTY: i’ll see you sooooon [pleased emoji]  
STAN: I’ll see you soon [yellow heart emoji]

15: Stan’s phone  
PATTY: i’ll see you sooooon [pleased emoji]  
STAN: I’ll see you soon [yellow heart emoji]  
9:27 am Stan: YOU FUCKER

16: Meet an intern!  
A screenshot of some tweets:  
Dylan @ intern city @ddubs says: oh to be a little dancer man scooped into the arms of the tallest woman youve ever seen and spun around in circles while you babble over each other  
Dylan replied: ohhhh she’s the emergency hire! clearly they know each other but apparently little dancer man didn’t know she was going to be here and he’s all excited aw [pleading face emoji]

17: Richie’s Phone [June, 6th]  
STEVE: C’mon Rich, answer the phone.  
STEVE: It doesn’t have to be a big deal, it’s a great opportunity! This could be really good for you!

18\. Buzzfeed Article Titled: Comedian Richie Tozier Comes Out in Interview with RadioGreen [June 1st, 2021]  
Tozier, host of Taking out the Trash, and well known stand-up comedian came out unexpectedly live on the internet last night.  
Yesterday in an interview with RadioGreen, Richie Tozier came out of the closet and into the spotlight. In the middle of answering a question about the changes to his material over the past year, Tozier cut himself off mid sentence to come out, surprising the interviewer and everyone listening at home.  
Since the live-streamed broadcast, we haven’t heard a peep from the 38 year old comedian and host of our favorite podcast, Taking Out the Trash. Our twitter feed is feeling empty without our resident Trashmouth.  
Before we go deeper into their conversation, let’s take a look at a timeline leading up to this reveal…

18b. The Comments of the Buzzfeed Article.  
Clyde E. says: honestly, i liked his comedy way more before he made any changes to it, i wish he would go back. the new stuff is just too PC [eye roll emoji]  
Jiro D. says: So good to see people later in life coming out and embracing themselves!! I’m so glad he felt comfortable enough in himself to do this!!  
Katherine C. says: I’m so happy for him, I’m sure this was a big step and probably really scary! I listened to the interview live, and have listened again since, and honestly it doesn’t really sound like he planned on doing it….  
Savannah G. says: i guess i have a new podcaster to listen to on my drive to work.  
Gary N. says: I’ve been a fan of Richie’s for a long time, I fell off his comedy for a bit there because I stopped agreeing with what he had to say. But seeing this really renews my interest in his comedy/career! I’m excited to see what he does next!  
Nate Z. says: Idk who this guy is but good for him! 

19\. NEWSWEEK Article titled: Stars in Motion Reportedly Will Have Same Gender Partners in Next Competition [May 15th, 2020]  
Stars in Motion’s 31st season will be starting August 1st, 2021 and there will be one noticeable difference on the dance floor: fans can expect to see at least one same-gender duo participating in the competition this time around.  
In an interview with John Cramwell, producer for the well loved show, he reported “It’s about time that we did this, it should have happened sooner. We’re really trying to listen to our fans and change the show for the better. It’s important to us that the audience can see themselves in both the Stars and the Pros.”  
When asked about it on Twitter, Stars in Motion host Audra Phillips agreed, saying that “[...] it’s long overdue.”  
We’ve also heard through the grapevine that several of the Pros may have had a hand in convincing the network and producing team to aid in making this change. 

20\. Richie’s phone [June 5th]  
STEVE: C’mon Rich, answer the phone.  
STEVE: It doesn’t have to be a big deal, it’s a great opportunity! This could be really good for you!!  
RICHIE: it sure fuckin feels like we’re making it into a big deal!!  
RICHIE: all theyre going to want to talk abt is the interview or the gay thing, and i honestly dont want to talk about it  
RICHIE: not to mention! i cant fucking dance dude  
RICHIE: i dont know how the fuck you got it in your head that this would be good for me but i assure u that its not going to be  
STEVE: Richie, buddy, I need you to take a couple of breaths.  
STEVE: You’ve got to do something at some point, you can’t just lock yourself away forever.  
RICHIE: just watch me!!  
STEVE: Richard.  
RICHIE: steven!!  
RICHIE: im not doing it!!!!!!!!  
STEVE: [eye rolling emoji]

21\. Ben’s Phone  
(A screenshot of the notes app on a phone, it is a checklist, with everything except for the last item checked off)  
Hat (x2)  
Jacket (heavy)  
Jack (light)  
Toiletries  
Toothbrush  
Toothbrush (extra)  
Mouthwash  
floss  
Toothpaste  
Moisturizer  
Deodorant  
Hair products  
Comb  
Meds  
Hair clippers  
List check  
Double check  
Triple check 

22\. Ben’s Phone [July 15th, 2021]  
BEN: Amy, are we still sure this is a good idea?? I’ve just been thinking about it a lot again and I’ve never done anything like this before and I’m honestly really surprised they would even want me on the show...  
AMY: Benny! We’ve talked about this, of course they want you on the show!! Everyone wants a piece of you after Renovation Heroes, remember the Buzzfeed article?  
AMY: I’ll send it to you again, I swear I will.  
BEN: I just don’t know if I’m going to be good at it...  
AMY: Look, none of the stars on this show are going to have any dancing experience. You have nothing to worry about, you’re on the same playing field as everyone else!  
AMY: Take some of this time to check out the area too, I’m sure there are tons of things in California that you’ll really enjoy. And who knows, you might even make some friends while you’re there!  
AMY: I have to head into a couple meetings, text me if you need anything. I have your flights booked, so don’t worry so much. <3  
BEN: Thanks Amy, I really appreciate it…  
BEN: <3

23\. Buzzfeed article titled: Ben Hanscom or Ben HANDSOME? [Feb, 23rd 2021]  
Ben Hanscom, architect, designer, and total hottie, has stolen hearts all across the TLC-binging nation after guesting on season three of Renovation Heroes. We’re hoping that we get to see more of him very soon. We just can’t get enough of that soft-spoken DIY guru!

As the latest season comes to a close, so dones Hanscom’s screentime. We’re hoping that we get to see more of him soon, but in the meantime, here are some of our favorite candids from his time on set. 

24: Mike’s phone [June 30th]  
MIKE: Guess who’s baaack :)

25: An article from Entertainment Tonight: Stars in Motion brings back Fan Favorite Eddie Kaspbrak: [June 30th, 2021]  
After an abrupt end to his time with Stars in Motion following a nearly career-ending injury, it looks like Eddie Kaspbrak is returning from his two season long recovery! The spokesperson from Stars in Motion reported to us, “We are so happy to welcome Eddie [Kaspbrak] back into the family, it certainly hasn’t been the same without him”. 

26\. Mike’s Phone:  
GROUP CHAT NAME: Steel Toe and the Ballet Boys  
MIKE: Guess who’s baaack :)  
STAN: Wow, shocking, I had not heard about this at all because I live under a rock and I’m definitely not friends with Eddie on Facebook.  
MIKE: Stanley! The Ballet Boys are reuniting! Be excited with me!  
EDDIE: Man am I ready to be back and competing again  
EDDIE; Not that I missed you guys all that much, considering we see each other all the goddamn time.  
MIKE: Mike will continue to be excited amongst the party poopers  
STAN: See. you say you’re ready to come back now, but just wait until you get added back into the Pros groupchat…  
MIKE: Yeah… It has arguably gotten worse since you left. >_<  
EDDIE: Oh fuck.... I don’t think I’m ready to come back anymore guys.  
EDDIE: Have fun trying to find another dancer!  
MIKE: Contract’s already been signed, buddy ^u^  
STAN: You fool.

27\. Tweet from @eddiekaspbrak on June 30th, 2021 at 2:06 pm  
Yes, it’s true. I’ll see you all on August 1st! #StarsMo

28: Series of twitter replies responding to Eddie Kaspbrak’s Tweet:  
Kat says “holy shit. HOLY SHIT. AM I DREAMING?? MR KASPBRAK IS RETURNING TO US???”  
Emily says “CONGRATS”  
Call says “welcome back eddie :)”  
Mari-Or says “eye emoji, eye emoji”  
Emily says “THAT’S MY DAAAAAD”  
Cam says “eye emoji, eye emoji, eye emoji”  
KT says “smiley emoji woohoo! We missed you!”  
Evvy says “eye emoji!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIFE”  
Ska Richie Truther says “guess it’s time to get back into starsmo!!!”  
Puff sticky says “NO ONE FUCKING TEXT EDDIE K IS COMING BAAAACK” with a photo of Eddie with a lot of hearts edited over the top.

29: Stars In Motion @starsinmotion says: We are delighted to announce the cast for the 31st Seasons for Stars In Motion!: www.starsinmotion.com/cast [July 23rd, 2021]

30: Image of the StarsMo Website. Announcing Host: Audra Phillips, and Judges: Richard Hallorann, Carole Danner, and Matthew Rin

31: Image of the StarsMo Website. Announcing Pros: Don Hagarty, Stanley Uris, Louise Grady, Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak, Lisa Grady, Patty Blum, Betty Ripsom  
Image of the StarsMo Website. Announcing Stars: Beverly Marsh, Adrian Mellon, Richie Tozier, Danny Torrence, William Denbrough, Carrie White, Ben Hanscom, Sandy Davis


	2. Update from December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first update of Act 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out @StarsInMotionAU on twitter for more!

ACT 1 -   
[link to I wanna Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston]

connection: a physical communication method used by a pair of dancers to facilitate synchronized dance movement, in which one dancer (the "lead") directs the movements of the other dancer (the "follower") by means of non-verbal directions conveyed through a physical connection between the dancers

July 17th, 2021, Some friends are added to the group chat.   
Mike’s Phone.   
BETTY: bye bitch!!  
LOU: Good riddance  
Timestamp for: July 17th, 5:10 pm.  
MIKE: I know we were all introduced at the meeting today but welcome Patty and welcome back Eddie! ^u^  
MIKE: I’m sorry about the group chat name…  
BETTY: im not!!  
DON: It was nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you both [gentle smile emoji]  
BETTY: it’s about time we got some cool motherfuckers back in the groupchat, i was starting to feel lonely   
LOU: Fuck u!  
LISA: fuck you!!!  
STAN: I don’t remember asking for your opinion, Beatrice.   
EDDIE: Ah, and with that, my two seasons of peace and quiet have come to an end. [eye roll emoji]  
BETTY: fuck you eddie!! i take it back, patty’s the only pro i fuck w now  
PATTY: i feel the love already [laughing emoji]  
STAN: [eye roll emoji]  
BETTY: [kissy face emoji]  
BETTY: ANYWAYS...so, eddie when’s the party? 

July 17th, Ben’s Phone  
AMY: Bon voyage!   
time stamp: 6:08 am  
BEN: Got the keys to the place and it looks pretty nice!!  
AMY: Awesome Benny! Let me know if you have any issues.   
BEN: Will do  
Time stamp: 8:13am  
BEN: Unpacked my suitcases, I’m gonna go for a walk around town!  
Time stamp: 10:25 am  
BEN: Out exploring the neighborhood, I found this cute coffee shop!  
Time stamp: 12:15 pm  
BEN: Heading back, they left some take out menus on the fridge. I think I’m going to check some out!!  
AMY: Ben, you don’t have to let me know every time you do something.   
AMY: We flew you out a little early so you could get comfortable. Relax! Get settled in, and enjoy your time there.   
AMY: It’s all going to be alright!

Ben’s Camera Roll - photos all around LA

July 17th, 2021. Pros before Hoes group chat. Mike’s phone.   
BETTY: ANYWAYS...so, eddie when’s the party?   
PATTY: party?? [eyes emoji]  
DON: We always have a Pros party before the season starts!  
LISA: y’know, gossiping, guessing dance partners, placing bets on how the season will go  
EDDIE: Fuck off! I just came back, why do I have to host?   
BETTY: me & the wifey just moved and nothing’s unpacked yet! definitely not hosting material  
DON: I don’t really have the space in my studio apartment, sorry guys. [sweating and smiling emoji]   
LOU: The Grady party track record isn’t great   
LISA: aka we’ve been banned from hosting [tongue out emoji and hang loose emoji]  
MIKE: Bill’s home for the rest of the season, so we can’t host this time!  
EDDIE: Oh shut the fuck up! That’s not even a good excuse!  
BETTY: the little man’s a star this year! this is a pros only party, we have to uphold The Customs eddie!! Have you no respect for historic traditions??  
EDDIE: Ok, sure. Fine. I guess that makes sense.  
EDDIE: Stan, what’s your excuse?  
STAN: Oh, I just don’t want to.   
BETTY: then it’s settled!!   
EDDIE: You’re all just using me for my fancy floors.  
LOU: Yeah  
LISA: yep  
BETTY: pretty much!!  
MIKE: Oh, obviously  
EDDIE: I hate it here.  
MIKE: Love you too, buddy! ^u^

July 17th, 2021 9:27am, Stan’s Phone  
STAN: YOU FUCKER!  
Time Stamp July 17th, 5:52 pm.  
PATTY: ngl, a little relieved i was not a contender for hosting [grimacing emoji]  
STAN: Oh, you’re safe for now. Eddie’s just the prime target. We are legally obligated to bully him for leaving us for two seasons.  
STAN: Don’t worry, once you all warm up to each other they won’t hesitate to involve you in their bullshit.  
PATTY: awww i look forward to it!! [heart emojis]  
STAN: Also, he has a literal ballroom floor in his home, and these dipshits like to show off when they drink.   
PATTY: HE HAS A WHAT?

July 18th, 2021. Bill’s Phone  
AUDRA: And you’re dead set on not talking to your husband about this?   
BILL: Dont say it like that!! u make me seem like i’m doing something shady  
BILL: I just dont want to worry him abt this, hes always so supportive and i just feel embarrassed  
AUDRA: You’re going to be fine, whoever you’re paired with is a professional dancer and can teach you what you need to know.  
AUDRA: Plus, no one is ever good on their first week.   
BILL: im not rlly worried about the dancing part, i’m more about worried the i dont want to embarrass my new husband or myself part  
AUDRA: If he was worried about you embarrassing him, it would have come up when you both talked about you going on the show, right?   
BILL: I guess   
AUDRA: And would your agent let you do it if you were going to embarrass yourself?  
BILL: i just don’t want to get kicked off the first week, i’m actually really excited to be able to compete!!  
AURDA: Ok, if you’re excited for the competition, then what’s the issue?  
BILL: Ok.   
BILL: This is probably going to sound stupid.  
BILL: But i think im asking for ur help

July 18th, 2021. Bev’s phone.  
EDDIE: I’m out front!  
BEV: i’ll be right there!  
Timestamp: July 18th, 7:32 pm   
EDDIE: It was nice seeing you, you really do seem much happier since the last time you were here.  
BEV: i really, really am   
BEV: i’ll see you on set in a few days! do you know when we find out who we’re dancing with?   
EDDIE: We should find out by the morning of the 24th  
BEV: i’m not gonna lie, i kind of hope that i’m dancing with you,, that would make this whole thing so much easier

July 18th, 2021. Steel Toe and the Ballet Boys,   
EDDIE: Oh shut the fuck up.   
MIKE: No <3  
Time stamp: July 18th, 8:12 pm  
EDDIE: Hey, do you guys remember Bev Marsh?   
STAN: She’s one of the stars, right?   
EDDIE: Yeah, but I mean from the last time she was here.   
MIKE: Oh, from when her husband was a contestant?  
EDDIE: Ex-husband.  
STAN: Ah, good for her.  
EDDIE: Anyways. We met up for dinner tonight and she said she hopes she gets to dance with me which had no business making me feel as emotional as it did.  
MIKE: Aww, that’s so sweet!  
STAN: But?  
EDDIE: I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to dance with her! We’re pretty close and she’s become a good friend of mine.  
EDDIE: But  
EDDIE: The fact that this is supposed to be the first season that there could possibly be a pair up of two men… I guess I was feeling optimistic that I could be a part of that duo.   
MIKE: I totally understand. I was kind of hoping the same thing.   
EDDIE: Ok, Mr. Michael “I Can Dance with my Husband Whenever I Want to” Hanlon-Denbrough.   
EDDIE: Save some for the rest of us.   
STAN: Ok cool it, we don’t even know if it’s actually going to happen. We’ve heard this half a dozen times at this point.   
STAN: Need I remind you of the seasons 22, 25, 27, and 28 debaucles? Everyone was talking about it as a potential for those, but nothing ever came of it.   
MIKE: If I have to bring this up to the network again, I’m going to lose my goddamn mind.   
MIKE: I’m still pissed off from the last time I had to talk with them about it. >_<  
STAN: I’m glad Betty went with you.   
EDDIE: She’s definitely a force to be reckoned with.  
STAN: Was it finally enough though...  
MIKE: Well the numbers don’t match this year, so they’ve locked themself into at least one...  
MIKE: The pros lineup has four men and four women, and the stars lineup has five men and three women. No matter what there will be one. It has to happen this season.  
STAN: Well would you look at that, I guess it does. 

END OF December 8th UPDATE


	3. Update from December 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The update from the update on December 10th!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check us out at @starsinmotionau on twitter for more!

BEGINNING OF December 10th UPDATE

July 19th, 2021: Stars in Motion Twitter Account: T-Minus 5 days until we find out our dance partners! While we wait, let’s take a look back at our top 10 all timefavorite performances!. https://www.starsinmotion.com/news/updates/t-minus-5-days-until-we...

July 19th, 2021, Bev, Audra Kay groupchat titled: ladiez night  
BEV: ok sos  
BEV: is this too petty? 

Bev’s phone minutes earlier:  
A google search of: Tom Rogan and the autofill suggestions:  
… and beverly marsh divorce  
….runway outbursts  
….networth  
...designs  
Another google search of: tom rogan how far stars and autofill suggestions::  
...stars in motion  
...stars in motion elimination  
...starsmo week 2 elimination

ladiez night groupchat:   
BEV: ok sos  
BEV: is this too petty?   
BEV: [screenshot of Google searches]  
AUDRA: No! you’ve definitely earned the right.  
KAY: Oh babe, I think you could be even more petty.   
AUDRA: Not to bring the mood down but I know it was really rough for you last time you were here for this. How are you doing?  
BEV: my best [upside down smiling emoji]  
BEV: honestly, i’m doing alright, the empty apartment weirds me out sometimes though  
BEV: but im here for two things, promoting between the seams and having a great time  
KAY: And getting further than Tom? [purple devil emoji]  
BEV: and getting further than tom [purple devil emoji]

What is everyone else googling this week? Ben’s laptop  
A websearch bar on Ben’s laptop: sightseeing in los an  
The suggested auto completes are: sightseeing in los angeles, sightseeing in los angeles ca, sightseeing in los angeles area.   
Another websearch search from Ben’s latop: dancing terms  
The suggested auto completes are: dance terms a-z  
Another websearch from Ben’s laptop: dancing tips for  
The suggested auto completes are: dancing tips for men, dancing tips beginners  
Another websearch from Ben’s laptop: list of pro dancers on  
The suggested auto completes are: list of pro dancers on starsmo season 31, list of pro dancers on stars in motion.   
Bill’s phone  
A websearch bar with public speaking   
The suggested auto completes are: tips, training, anxiety, class, ted talks, skills, techniques  
A websearch bar with stuttering mana  
The suggested auto completes are: management, management techniques  
A websearch bar with stuttering tips  
The suggested auto complete are: stuttering tips, tips and tricks  
A websearch bar with how to do a tv iner  
The suggested auto completes are: interview, how do reality tv interviews work

Richie’s phone July 21st, 2021  
A question to siri overlaid a rope untangling game: hey siri, does macrame involve ropes? Siri responded with I found this on the web for ‘does macreme involve ropes’. Up at the top there is an article linking to an introduction to macrame. 

A question to siri overlaid Richie’s homescreen showing 8 missed calles from Steve: hey siri when were pickles invented. Siri responded with here’s what I found. 

A question to siri overlaid an episode of Star Trek: Deep Space 9: hey siri when was the first appearance of a Frankie in Star Trek franchise. Siri responded with I found this on the web for ‘when was the first appearance of a Frankie in the Star Trek franchise”. Above links to an article about the Ferengi on Wikipedia. The partial show of the article states: The ferengi are a fictional extraterrestrial species in the American science fiction franchise Star Trek. They were devised in 1987 for the series Star Trek: the Next…

A question to siri overlaid a spotify playlist, hey siri what are the best burrito places in beverly hills? Siri provided a link to several burrito places above. 

July 22nd, 2021 Georgie/Bill texts  
BILL: Just fly out for the premier so you can meet everyone and ask him to sign it urself!!   
GEORGIE: i cant just casually talk to DANNY TORRANCE to ask for his AUTOGRAPH are you JOKING  
BILL: [eye rolling emoji]  
Time stamp: 7/22 5:26 pm  
GEORGIE: so….tonight’s session is probably going to be the last time we play d&d together for a while, huh?  
BILL: What makes you say that? are u leaving the campaign??  
GEORGIE: no dumbass the two of you are just going to be tap dancing nonstop for the next indeterminate number of weeks  
BILL: OH  
BILL: Oh shit ure right, i hadnt even thought abt that   
BILL: i mean i have almost everything prepped so we could do it, our schedule might just be a little weird for a bit  
GEORIGE: you know how hard it is to get a game going with JUST mike busy during the on season. with both of you it’s going to be next to impossible…  
GEORGIE: i will lovingly kiss my dice goodbye as i lay them to rest [sad face emoji]  
BILL: theyre not going to die G  
GEORGIE: they won’t but I might!!  
BILL: rip to ardrith the barbarian, he will b greatly missed

Richie’s texts:   
July 22, 2021 Richie’s phone  
Timestamp: July 22, 2021 6:33am  
SANDY: Are you ready to get ground into dust on the dance floor? [purple devil emoji]  
Timestamp: 10:02 am  
SANDY: Hellooo?  
Timestamp: 1:32 pm  
SANDY: Oh my god are you for real right now. Please tell me you are not actually ignoring everything to do with this show until it happens.  
Timestamp: 2:57 pm  
SANDY: Pussy.  
Timestamp: 3:18pm

SANDY: Pussy.  
Timestamp: 3:18pm  
RICHIE: oh my god shut the fuck uuuup i was asleep   
SANDY: What are you, 19? It’s like 3pm  
RICHIE: not all of us can do sunrises miss host-of-the-nations-most-popular-morning-show  
SANDY: You want to be me so bad it makes you look stupid.  
RICHIE: truly i would rather perish  
SANDY: On a more genuine note  
RICHIE: dont bring it up i dont want to talk about it  
SANDY: Let people care about you, asshole.  
RICHIE: ew  
SANDY: Shut up and let me say I didn’t reach out when I heard because I knew you’d want your space but I’m proud and happy for you.   
SANDY: And also that I cannot believe Stevie-boy talked you into this.  
RICHIE: oh believe me ive been fighting him every step of the way  
SANDY: Baby  
RICHIE: ass  
SANDY: So, what, he got you on the cast last minute in exchange for ABC getting the dramatic first look interviews as long as they get you dancing with a dude?  
RICHIE: uhg  
RICHIE: we dont know yet i guess. i think he just wants me involved with something that at least puts me adjacent to some kind of homosexual agenda  
RICHIE: if its been confirmed that he got me dancing with a guy i wouldnt know ive been “missing” his calls  
SANDY: [eye rolling emoji] Called it  
RICHIE: fuck off you dont know me

SANDY: Actually I do! Which is why I’m texting you! Because I know you’re being a little piss baby about this and I’m going to annoy you into showing up to the first meet up on Saturday.  
RICHIE: [eye roll emoji]  
RICHIE: dont you have other contestants you can bother  
RICHIE: you know like everyone in entertainment quit picking on me  
SANDY: Surprisingly, no   
SANDY: I interviewed Carrie White a few years back when she got that new show but I don’t really know her, much less anyone else.  
SANDY: Plus, you’re just so fun to bother!  
RICHIE: yeah yeah yuck it up  
RICHIE: well i dont know anyone but you so you’re doing better than me  
SANDY: Guess we’ll just have to make some friends [ta da emoji] [sparkle emoji]  
RICHIE: gross  
SANDY: Live a little, Richard  
RICHIE: eat my shorts, cassandra

Pros before hoes group chat. Mike’s phone. July 22nd, 2021  
BETTY: sound off! what are you contributing to this time honored event? the backseat of my car is full of bags of chips  
DON: I’m bringing spinach artichoke dip and some of my homemade bread! Vegetarian and kosher for anyone who needs either [gentle smile emoji]  
LOU: Yeeeees Don bread [drool emoji]  
STAN: A truly impressive number of cookies,  
PATTY: i’m bringing a crockpot full of chili for all to enjoy  
LISA: our infamous sangria [crazy tongue out emoji] [alcoholic drink emoji]  
DON: Ohhhh boy… [grimace emoji]  
PATTY: whats wrong with the sangria??  
LOU: absolutely nothing [halo emoji]  
DON: Just remember to pace yourself...  
EDDIE: I’m bringing my house.   
BETTY: [eye roll emoji]  
STAN: Mike?  
BETTY: mike i stg if u let the little man help with whatever you’re bringing, you are barred from entrance to eddie’s house  
MIKE: C’mon, he’s not that bad!  
LOU: Your dog wouldn’t even eat the pancakes he made for us the last time you hosted brunch  
LOU: How do you fuck up PANCAKES  
LISA: [pointing up emoji]  
MIKE: Ok, no Bill cooking, I got it.   
MIKE: I’ll pick up the stuff to make that cucumber salad you guys like last time! ^u^  
BETTY: [smiley emoji]  
BETTY: perf! see y’all tomorrow! [dancer emoji]


	4. Update from December 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update from 12/12!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out this SMAU at @StarsinMotionAU on Twitter!

BEGINNING OF 12/12 UPDATE

Richie’s Phone, Friday morning. A conversation with StarsMo’s number one fan.  
MAGGIE: So Richard, I come bearing insider information.  
RICHIE: mom, you very much so have outsider information.   
MAGGIE: I have INSIDER INFORMATION  
RICHIE: alright alright lay it on me mags  
MAGGIE: Ok, so I don’t know anything about this new dancer BUT I do know about all of the others. I may have information that could help guide you [eyes emoji]  
RICHIE: im all ears  
MAGGIE: [ear emoji]  
MAGGIE: So, Betty Ripsom.   
MAGGIE: High energy, really enthusiastic teacher, specializes in swing. Both coasts.   
MAGGIE: Also she always has the best outfits.  
RICHIE: ooooo fancy outfits u say?  
MAGGIE: Yes. The fanciest. Please pay attention. This is important.   
RICHIE: lazer focused ma’am  
MAGGIE: Don Hagarty.   
MAGGIE: Very consistent. Very charming. Newer but very good.   
MAGGIE: Seems like a very trustworthy kid. I am fond of him.

7/23 Mike’s phone: Pros Before Hoes chat  
Timestamp: 8:06 pm  
EDDIE: Let me know when you’re headed over so I can unlock the door.  
LISA: On our way!!!  
MIKE: Headed out in five.   
BETTY: zooming   
LOU: uh actually, we had to turn around, lisa forgot literally everything we needed to bring [crying face emoji]  
EDDIE: [eye roll emoji]  
DON: I’ll be there in fifteen minutes!

Richie’s Phone:   
MAGGIE: Stanley Uris.   
MAGGIE: Seems strict, very technical. Likes to incorporate intricate footwork.   
MAGGIE: Strong competition. Easy on the eyes. 

July 23rd Stan’s phone.   
Timestamp: 8:32 pm  
PATTY: so i may or may not have gotten to eddie’s house first  
PATTY: which in and of itself is a different conversation   
PATTY; but MORE IMPORTANTLY   
PATTY: unless there’s some bbc tv magic happening here i don’t think this place is big enough to have a ballroom  
PATTY: so I’m going to need to explain yourself  
STAN: Ballroom may have been putting it too grandly...  
STAN: Ask Eddie to take you to the three season porch.   
PATTY: uh ok?  
PATTY: OH  
PATTY: oh this is so sick  
PATTY: he did this himself???  
STAN: It was a between season project a couple years ago, he had the free time and the drive to do it.   
STAN: We would always come over and push all of the furniture out of the way to make a dance space and I guess he got inspired.   
PATTY: so you hooligans bullied this nice man, who just handed me a box of records to pick out for tonight, into building you guys a literal ballroom floor  
PATTY: doesn’t this show pay you guys enough to just like….. rent out a dance studio if you needed it  
STAN: Well, that’s not nearly as fun. 

Ben’s Phone  
AMY: So tomorrow the big day! Partners are announced! Meeting up! And maybe even starting practice!!  
AMY: So here’s what’s going down, Benny: Expect an email with all of the announced partners either late tonight or early tomorrow morning.   
AMY: Be on set by 8 am at the latest, there you’ll get to meet all the stars, pros, and a few producers. You’ll have some informational meetings about what the season looks like and what else to expect, you’ll break for lunch, and then connect with your dance partner. You could potentially start dancing tomorrow, it’ll depend on the pro that you’re with.   
AMY: Don’t stress about it tonight! You’re going to have fun tomorrow.   
Websearch on Ben’s phone for how to make a good first impression. And an anxiety management app. 

Richie’s Phone:   
MAGGIE: Michael Hanlon.   
MAGGIE: Only star currently on the show who has won five times. Patient teacher.   
MAGGIE: His husband is going to be on this season… potential weakness?   
RICHIE: [eye roll emoji] yeah mom, i’m going to put someone’s marriage in jeopardy for a dance show.   
MAGGIE: Toziers do what it takes!!  
MAGGIE: Eddie Kaspbrak.   
MAGGIE: Willing to put in the time. Really adaptable, matches his partners well.   
MAGGIE: Soulful puppy dog eyes. Has nothing to do with how he dances, it’s just all I can see whenever he’s on screen.   
MAGGIE: You have a lot of tough competition with these two.   
RICHIE: oh i’m shaking in my boots.   
MAGGIE: You should be!

NEW GROUPCHAT TITLED: Patty’s Boys Stans Phone  
PATTY: hello boys i bet u are all wondering why i have gathered you here today  
STAN: We’re right next to you?   
PATTY: it’s rude to gossip out loud stanley  
PATTY: and i want to know about everything i’m seeing rn  
EDDIE: Alright, I’ll bite.   
PATTY: ok what the fuck happened with this henry guy and why are u all shit talking him so hard.   
PATTY: so far i’ve picked up: he was the worst, homophobe, narcissistic, always brought weird food to your potlucks??  
MIKE: Ah. Henry.   
EDDIE: Complete shithead.  
STAN: Henry Bowers was the Pro you replaced. He threw a fit when the latest article confirmed that this season had the potential for same gender duos.   
EDDIE: In the past when those articles would come out he’d get really upset and go and bitch to the producers, refusing to dance if they do it.   
MIKE: When it was confirmed that there was a definite possibility that he would have to dance with a man… He kind of lost it again and quit.   
STAN: It was really dramatic, his face got all red and he yelled at everyone at the meeting.   
EDDIE: He also would bring his “family recipe” for pasta salad and it was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.  
PATTY: well good riddance, i hate homophobic pasta salad  
MIKE: Yeah, the only good thing Henry ever did was recommend his cousin as a PA  
STAN: Connor is the most efficient person on this set and I don’t know how we were even functioning before they hired him.

RIchie’s Phone.   
MAGGIE: Lastly, the Grady sisters.   
MAGGIE: These two are complete wild cards. They will either go home first or make it to the top three.   
MAGGIE: There is no in between.   
RICHIE: well lets hope they go home first  
MAGGIE: Let’s hope you’re not paired with them then!!!  
RICHIE: well i was actually going to say…..  
MAGGIE: Don’t put that into the universe!  
MAGGIE: We don’t need bad energy going into this. 

Mike’s phone. big mike and the grady bunch  
A groupchat with Mike + the Gradys  
LOU: Soooooo  
MIKE: So…?  
LISA: what’s the deal with stanley the manley   
LOU: And miss patricia?  
MIKE: What about them?? o_o  
LISA: are they like together or something?  
MIKE: What? I don’t think so?   
MIKE: They’re just really good friends! You’ve heard Stan talk about her before, they’ve known each other forever.  
LOU: Hearing him talk about his childhood friend is one thing  
LISA: but actually seeing them together is [eye emoji]  
MIKE: What are you even talking about  
LISA: don’t tell me you havent noticed  
MIKE: ???  
LOU: They’ve been literally attached at the hip since we got here  
LISA: the only time i havent seen them connected to each other was when he made her a drink  
MIKE: Maybe they just missed each other!  
LOU: Stan literally just brushed her hair out of her face u can’t tell me something isn’t happening there michael. 

Bev’s phone.  
BEV: so tomorrow’s the big day huh  
EDDIE: It is! How are you feeling?   
BEV: im rip roaring ready to go   
BEV: literally jumping out of my seat  
EDDIE: Ah, I can taste the sarcasm from here.   
BEV: but really i’m ready, it’s going to be a good time.   
BEV: how about you, mr. returning fan favorite  
EDDIE: I know you’re teasing me but  
EDDIE: I’m actually really relieved to be back. As chaotic as it gets, I really missed it.  
BEV: speaking of chaos  
BEV: hows the party  
EDDIE: Well.

betty’s babes. Betty’s Phone.  
LOU: Lisa, text us when u get hoooome!!  
BETTY: hahahaha light weight

Bev’s phone  
EDDIE: Well.   
EDDIE: People have started challenging each other to dance and the Grady sisters’ sangria has claimed its first victim.   
BEV: who hath fallen  
EDDIE: You’d think it would have been Stanley but it was Lisa’s own hubris that sent her home early. [eye roll emoji]  
BEV: ahahahahhaha  
EDDIE: I have to go, I just heard a huge fucking crash from the studio [grimancing face emoji]   
BEV: godspeed [laugh crying emoji]

betty’s babes. Betty’s Phone  
LISA: give me updates i neeeeeeeed them.  
LOU: Only if u promise to drink some water right now.   
LISA: fine. ! !  
BETTY: so something is definitely going on with stan and patty right???  
LISA: if u’re going according to mike, they are just “good friends” and “missed each other”  
BETTY: ah the codependency of it all  
LOU: If that’s true then these two are the most oblivious people ive ever met.   
LISA: i always thought stan would be more in touch with his emotions  
BETTY: how do we sus it out tho  
LISA: i can’t believe i’m saying this while i’m not there but  
LISA: do u think u can get them dancing?   
BETTY: lol where do you think we are?? of course we can  
LOU: I’ll look through the records and see if i can find something [purple devil emoji]

Mike’s phone  
BILL: Also do u still want me to pick u up or are u spending the night at eddies?  
MIKE: I won’t spend the night here, but I can just get an Uber, you don’t have to drive all the way out here to pick me up!  
BILL: I know  
BILL: I just want to [smiley emoji]  
MIKE: Okay :)  
MIKE: How about midnight ish?   
BILL: That works, i hope ure having fun!! tell everyone hi from me!

Stan’s phone  
PATTY: doesn’t this show pay you guys enough to just like….. rent out a dance studio if you needed it  
STAN: Well, that’s not nearly as fun.   
Timestamp: 10:49 pm.   
PATTY: where are youuuu  
PATTY: im looking at records with lou... [eye emoji]  
PATTY: get ur ass in the studio!  
STAN: ???  
PATTY: dont question meeeeee

Betty’s Babes [Open by the Cure linked]  
LOU: I’ll look through the records and see if i can find something [purple devil emoji]  
Timestamp: 10:52pm  
LOU: So that was easy…..  
LISA: wat  
LOU: I just went to take a peek at the records and patty joined me.   
LOU: We were just chatting and she picked one up and said “oh! me and stan had a recital to this song when we were in high school”  
LOU: And now EVERYONE is dancing 

Stan’s phone [High by the Cure]  
STAN: I’m coming, I’m coming  
PATTY: hurry uuuup im making everyone dance!!  
PATTY: mike is currently trying to convince eddie to foxtrot with him   
STAN: Mike could probably convince Eddie to dance to anything with him.   
PATTY: oh my gosh did he just call the two of them the ballet boys??? that’s so cute?!?!  
STAN: Well when you’re the only two Pros classically trained in ballet, and one of you is Mike, you get a fun nickname.  
PATTY: [pleading face emoji]

Eddie’s phone. Steel toe and the ballet boys   
EDDIE: I’m grabbing more ice from the basement freezer, PLEASE don’t let anyone break any bones.   
STAN: If you want to give me a step by step on how to stop Betty Ripsom from doing lifts, please send it over. I prefer PDF documents.   
EDDIE: Jesus.  
EDDIE: Do NOT let her and Lou try to do the candlestick in the studio. We already know from experience that the ceiling is not high enough!!  
MIKE: Bold of you to assume anyone could stop Betty from doing anything. 

Betty’s Babes. [spotify song: Wendy Time by the Cure]  
LOU: And now EVERYONE is dancing   
Timestamp: 11:23  
LISA: well??????????  
LISA: hellooo? drunk lisa would like 2 know what’s happening.   
LOU: Well. Don’s dancing w patty so i don’t think we’ve hit the song she was talking about quite yet.   
BETTY: don swept her up for a dance and all it’s making me think is i wanna see this amazonian woman dance with mike’s little man for the physical comedy of it all.   
LOU: Oh my god. Do you think she would have to bend over??

Soundtrack for the next update: LINK TO FRIDAY I’M IN LOVE by THE CURE   
Betty’s babes, betty’s phone.   
LOU: OH  
LOU: OH I THINK ITS HAPPENING  
LISA: more!!! more deets!!!! Pls i need it  
BETTY: so the song comes on right and like  
LOU: Patty just stops dancing with don and makes eye contact with stan  
BETTY: he rolled his eyes and then she made these cute little grabby hands for him  
LISA: oh mygod  
LOU: it was so cute im melting  
BETTY: now they’re swinging to fucking FRIDAY IM IN LOVE BY THE CURE ARE YOU KIDDING ME  
LISA: which coast swing, i need to visualize [pleased emoji]  
BETTY: WEST  
LISA: [pleading emoji]  
LOU: every time she spins him into a cuddle position they just grin at each other  
LISA: so…….verdict?   
BETTY: well she’s got the skill that's for sure  
BETTY: but as far as the other thing? honestly, no idea  
LOU: Unclear. Definitely into each other at some level, but i can’t tell if they know it or not.   
LISA: unsatisfied by this development.  
BETTY: go to sleep you lightweight we’ll see u in the morning  
LISA: [sleep emoji x3]

The next morning, all of the Stars and Pros receive an email...  
An email notification on a lockscreen titled Dance Partners and Today’s Itinerary.   
Good morning Dancers and Stars! Today I am happy to finally reveal to you all of our pairs and finally get season 31 of Stars in Motion st…

END OF UPDATE 12/12


	5. Update from December 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update from 12/15!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @starsinmotionAU on twitter for more!

BEGINNING OF 12/15 UPDATE 

Tweet from the Starsmo Account at 10:04am July, 24th 2021: The wait is finally over! Today, our Stars and Pros meet each other for the first time, and you at home will get to meet our pairs! We will be revealing this season’s dance partners here on Twitter throughout the day. Stay tuned!

Mike’s phone, the Steel toe and the ballet boys groupchat  
Timestamp: July 24th, 6:58am  
EDDIE: Oh holy shit

Let’s meet our dance partners! First up: two time Grammy winner and lead vocalist of The Overlook, Danny Torrance, will be dancing with Pro Louise.

Award winning architect and beloved guest expert on TLC’s Renovation Heroes, Ben Hanscom, will be dancing with first-time Pro Patty.

Creator and star of the critically acclaimed serial comedy, Minute Clinic, Adrian Mellon, will be dancing with Pro Don

Fashion giant, designer, and producer of the new docuseries, Between the Seams, Beverly Marsh will be dancing with Pro Mike (Season 30 Champion).

Celebrity chef and judge on the Food Network competition, The Craft, Carrie White, will be dancing with Pro Lisa.

Beloved host and producer of the popular morning show, The Sunny Side, Sandy Davis, will be dancing with Pro Betty.

Stand-up comedian and host of the award winning podcast Taking out the Trash, Richie Tozier, will be dancing with Pro Stan.

And last but not least: bestselling author and screenwriter for his upcoming Netflix series, The Black Rapids, William Denbrough, will be dancing with returning Pro Eddie

A tweet from the Starsmo account: And that wraps up all of our dancing pairs! We’ll see them all perform for the first time on the ballroom floor in just over a week. But for now, we send them off to practice. See you on August 1st!

Stan’s phone  
a google search: who is richie tozier 

Last post for the night, we’ll see you on Thursday!

END OF UPDATE 12/15


	6. Update from December 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update from December 19th!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @starsinmotionAU on twitter for more!

BEGINNING OF 12/19 UPDATE 

Richie’s phone  
Timestamp: July 24th, 6:22am  
STEVE: Okay. Listen, you don’t need to answer my calls but PLEASE be on time today I’m begging you.

Bill’s phone  
EDDIE: Good night, see you guys tomorrow.  
Timestamp: July 24th, 7:14am  
BILL: Hey eds me and mikey are picking up coffee, what monstrosity are you craving on this fine saturday morning?  
EDDIE: Fuck you  
EDDIE: Black with two pumps of blueberry please.  
BILL: U got it, partner [kissy face] [cowboy emoji]

Bill’s phone  
BILL’s TWITTER: So…@mhanlon… i see that i will have 2 crush u into the dust on ur own show. how embarrassing for u   
MIKES TWITTER RESPONSE: @williamdenbrough My darling, my love, the light of my life, I think my five StarsMo champion titles say differently ^u^   
BILL’s TWITTER: @mhanlon Dont try to distract me with your stupid sexy competence, im focusing on crushing the competition (thats u, ure the competition)

Let’s officially meet the on-set PAs!  
A locked twitter profile: dylan @ intern city, @ddubs  
Bio: where i complain, cry, and break ndas [tongue out emoji, hang loose emoji] she/they, main: @DylanWilkesPhoto

A twitter profile: Ren [diamond emoji, cherries emoji], @RenDeschain  
Bio: if ur into juicing we’re officially nemeses. Smoothie fans ur on thin fucking ice. Photo credit @DylanWilkesPhoto

A locked twitter profile: connor b, @bowerspowers  
Bio: connor || 27 || aspiring choreographer 

Dylan’s phone, groupchat titled: PAls  
Timestamp: July 24th, 8:22am  
CONNOR: please tell me you’re both here   
DYLAN: breathe boss man, we’re on our way back  
CONNOR: still not your boss  
REN: it’s all good we just got held up for a sec bc mr. k just employed us to help carry some shit in frm his car  
CONNOR: mr. k?  
REN: he told me his full name and i forgot it immediately and i was trying to conceal that fact from you  
DYLAN: the returning guy! that was the first time ive actually met him he seems intense  
CONNOR: oh eddie! yeah he’s like that, grows on you though  
CONNOR: he might also be a little hungover  
DYLAN: WH??  
CONNOR: the pros throw a party every season the night before the first meeting  
CONNOR: i’ve got extra water bottles in the cooler at the front of the conference room for that readin, they’re all gonna be miserable, they hate the meeting part of today so just keep them hydrated so they don’t pout too hard while the producers do the whole welcome wagon thing  
REN: wow ur such a good dad to everyone  
DYLAN: [connor voice] not your dad  
CONNOR: once again, not your dad  
CONNOR: JUST GET BACK TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM  
REN: ok dad [red heart emoji]  
DYLAN: okay dad [heart smiley]

Pros before hoes groupchat, Mike’s phone  
Timestamp: 8:34am  
EDDIE: I’m dying  
BETTY: join the fuckin club hotshot  
DON: Connor left us a bunch of water and Gatorade in the cooler by the door! [sunglasses emoji]  
EDDIE: Holy shit I missed that guy  
EDDIE: I’ll pass some around, who wants what?

Pros before hoes groupchat: Mike’s phone  
BETTY: look who fucking decided to show up  
BETTY: looking like buddy holly reincarnated as a muppet  
LOU: Who do you think pissed in his cheerios?   
LISA: its the first day bud, you’re going to need to buck up and be on time  
BETTY: had no time to brush his fucking hair but has enough time to stop for a fucking venti frapp? Stan u better kick this guys ass. 

PAls groupchat, Dylan’s phone  
CONNOR: i’ll be with the crew finishing up the studio sets, let me know if you need anything.   
Timestamp: 8:36am  
DYLAN: OH MY GOD

Pros before hoes chat, Mike’s phone  
BETTY: AHAHAHAHAHA   
DON: Ohhh no  
MIKE: Shhh keep it together  
LOU: I CANNOT believe that just happened [crying laughing emoji]  
LISA: the energy in this room is about to become so rancid [covering mouth emoji]

Richie’s phone  
SANDY: Ahahahaha nice one! Really making a knockout impression today, pal  
RICHIE: shut the fuck up its not like i did it on purpose  
SANDY: And he was hot, too. Bummer.

PAls chat, Dylan’s phone  
CONNOR: What happened?? Who’s on fire?   
DYLAN: so mr. k was about to get some water or whatever and runs straight into the funnyman who walked in late holding like agallon of frozen coffee  
DYLAN: and it went pretty much exactly how would expect  
REN: rip to mr. k’s pink button up (pray hand emoji)  
CONNOR: … how’s eddie?   
REN: if he were a cartoon, there would be smoke coming out of his ears  
CONNOR: jesus  
CONNOR: will one of you take him down to wardrobe and get him set up with a change of clothes  
REN: on it [hang loose emoji]  
DYLAN: WELCOME BACK MR K [laughing crying emoji]

Pros before hoes chat, Mike’s phone  
EDDIE: I’m going to kill that man. He’s covering my dry cleaning, and then I’m going to kill him.  
MIKE: At least he looked embarrassed?  
EDDIE: He literally said “LOL” out loud.  
PATTY: At least he followed it with “my bad” [embarrassed emoji]  
EDDIE: I am not soothed. I now agree with Betty; Stan kick his ass  
BETTY: yeah good luck with that one stan, i can’t see hime taking home any titles [grimace emoji]  
STAN: [middle finger emoji]

Mike’s phone   
Residual text:   
MIKE: It’s Mike!  
BEV: [smiley emoji]  
Timestamp: 6:23pm  
MIKE: It was really awesome getting to meet you today, I think we’ve got some good goals!   
BEV: it was nice to meet you too! looking forward to doing some dancing  
MIKE: I’m excited! Tomorrow’s going to be a big day, take it easy tonight and I’ll see you in the morning :D

Bill’s phone  
BILL: Do i need to bring u a change of clothes tomorrow? just in case of gangly comedian based messes?  
EDDIE: Ha ha very funny.   
EDDIE: No. Just bring yourself and wear something comfortable to move around in.   
EDDIE: And be prepared to be fucking sore for the next couple of weeks.   
BILL: [panting emoji]

Ben’s phone  
Timestamp: 6:50pm  
PATTY: ben my man! it’s patty  
BEN: Hi Patty it’s Ben! :D  
PATTY: i had SO much fun hanging out!  
PATTY: i know i said it like a hundred times today but im so excited to be dancing with you!   
PATTY: and i know youre a little nervous but we are going to have an absolute BLAST  
BEN: Yeah!  
PATTY: okay so  
PATTY: like i said earlier, we’re actually going to start dancing tomorrow so dress comfortably!  
PATTY: how do you feel about danishes?  
BEN: Uh. Positively? :0  
PATTY: excellent i’ll bring some for us [heart smiley]

Richie’s phone  
STAN: This is Stan.   
STAN: Practice is at 6 am tomorrow, wear comfortable clothes.   
Richie: you got it boss 

END OF UPDATE 12/19


	7. Update from December 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update from December 22nd!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @StarsInMotionAU on Twitter for more!

BEGINNING OF 12/22 UPDATE 

Tweet by Dylan, July 25th, 11:12am  
dylan @ intern city says: the vibes in this house are a goddamn mess

PAls chat  
DYLAN: REN  
DYLAN: where are you i need to tell you about this absolutely batshit interaction me and connor just witnessed  
REN: nooo i’m off set all day today with some of the costume guys  
CONNOR: it wasn’t entirely batshit, just like, kind of weird  
DYLAN: OH my god  
REN: weave me a tale, i’m so fucking bored  
DYLAN: okay so

PAls chat, dylan’s phone  
DYLAN: we were carrying some new lights to studio 3 to replace the shitty ones  
DYLAN: and at like the same time mr. k and his little dance partner step out into the hall for some crew to install them, the comedian also leaves his studio   
DYLAN: he does like a double take but keeps moving, stops, and then does like a full circle in place to face them again  
DYLAN: mr k has not noticed whatever inner turmoil this man is wrestling with  
DYLAN: now it’s very important that you understand that the comedian man is all the way down the hallway. like several doors down  
DYLAN: and just when it looks like he just might continue on his merry way he stops and FULLY SHOUTS DOWN THE HALL US  
REN: at you?!  
DYLAN: no at eddie!! “HEY sorry about your shirt man”  
DYLAN: again, YELLING from like 40 feet away  
REN: oh my god  
DYLAN: I KNOW. and either mr k just didnt hear or he is on a mission to fuck with this man because he just goes “what?”  
CONNOR: it was pretty funny actually  
DYLAN: yeah this dipshit almost got us caught eavesdropping  
DYLAN: but the comedian guy like, just short circuits for a second  
DYLAN: if he had been closer i bet we would have heard dial up sounds coming out of his ears  
DYLAN: but he gets a grip and says loudly “uh. Your shirt? Yesterday? Sorry about the coffee?”  
REN: did he sound sorry?  
DYLAN: idk i think it was genuine? but at that point he seemed like he was on the verge of bailing out of the entire interaction lol  
DYLAN: but mr k puts him out of his misery and just goes “its fuckin fine dude, just show up on time” and turns back into their studio.  
DYLAN: left the poor guy standing in the hall all flustered and gaping like a fish  
REN: lol the season’s first rivalry, instigated by a frozen coffee treat, incredible

PROS BEFORE HOES  
Timestamp: July 25th, 8:33pm  
LOU: i am pointing this metaphorical baseball bat across the ballroom and i am calling my shot right now  
LOU: danny and i are gonna win this bitch and there is nothing u hoes can do about it  
BETTY: ok babe ruth  
BETTY: sandy has never had any kind of training but this woman is gonna take my job by the end of the season  
BETTY: the power she holds is incredible  
DON: Ok, you guys are coming in really hot right now.   
LISA: oh bummer adrian’s that bad of a dancer huh?   
STAN: Probably hard for him to practice when he’s so busy staring. Has he been able to take his eyes off you since the welcome meeting yesterday?  
LISA: [eye emoji]  
DON: [eye roll emoji]  
BETTY: the silence in the rest of this group chat is very telling.   
LOU: gossip with me!! I need to knoooow  
EDDIE: Bill’s actually doing really well! Our practice went great today and I think he’s picked up on a lot.   
LOU: well when you’re sleeping with the competition, i’m sure it’s easy to pick up on this stuff  
MIKE: Excuse you! We are in love!  
MIKE: But also you’re right. ^u^  
LISA: Carrie’s doing alright so far! I think we’ll get there.  
MIKE: Things are going so good for Bev and I! This season’s going to be great! 

STEEL TOE AND THE BALLET BOYS CHAT  
MIKE: So this season is going to be a dumpster fire.   
STAN: What? Didn’t you just say it was going great?  
MIKE: I lied.  
MIKE: Bev can’t keep with the beat and she keeps thinking she needs to spin me when I’m trying to spin her...  
EDDIE: You have like a whole foot on her?   
MIKE: Oh, trust me I know, we measured.  
STAN: Well you can’t win them all, just do your best.   
STAN: If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Tozier is even trying.   
EDDIE: Yikes. That fucking sucks guys.  
EDDIE: Well me and my best friend Bill had a great day and we’re going to pick up croissants after practice tomorrow.   
STAN: Better watch out Mikey, looks like Eddie’s swooping in on your man.   
MIKE: D: 

Mike’s Phone  
MIKE: Okay. So how is Bill, really?   
EDDIE: I wasn’t joking when I said he was doing really well. He’s no expert by any means, and it’s only the first day but I’d say he’s on track to do well.   
EDDIE: He even remembered the waltz step you guys learned.  
MIKE: Aw...  
MIKE: But did he seem nervous at all? How about emotionally? How is he doing?   
EDDIE: Don’t you two… talk? You live together, just fucking ask him, dude  
MIKE: I’m just worried about him and I don’t want to make him nervous.  
MIKE: I’m just checking because this isn’t really his thing, he doesn’t really put himself out there like this very often.   
EDDIE: Don’t worry so much, man.I’m one of his best friends, so being paired with me probably helps. Even if we crash and burn things will be OK.   
MIKE: You’re right but also I love him and care about him and want him to be okay and it’s driving me insane that I don’t get to do this with him.  
EDDIE: Ah, I see.  
EDDIE: You’ll both be alright, it’s just a dance show. Just have fun competing with the love of your life, man.  
EDDIE: [heart emoji]  
MIKE: <3

Stan’s Phone:  
Conversation remnant:  
PATTY: you really weren’t kidding about the gossiping huh. yall just text each other under the table like teenagers while important-looking people are trying to give presentations  
STAN:Pretty much always, yeah.  
Timestamp: 9:37pm  
STAN: How did the first dance day go?   
PATTY: so well!!! ben is so great, really shy but i’ll get him to open up soon [devil emoji]  
STAN: Oh boy.  
PATTY: i’m obsessed with this man  
PATTY: first thing he asked me was who would be leading  
STAN: How many points on the Patty Friendship Scale did that get him  
PATTY: ALL of them  
PATTY: he’s going to lead the first dance but we talked about swapping later and i am DELIGHTED.   
PATTY: i can and will take any and all opportunities to lead  
STAN: Oh, I’m aware  
PATTY: [sticking tongue out emoji]   
STAN: Is he any good?  
PATTY: unsure! so far he’s just pretty skittish but I think things will get easier as we work together more.  
PATTY: how’s it going with the frapp man?  
STAN: Honestly?  
PATTY: [eyes emoji]

Stan’s phone  
STAN: Clearly he didn’t sign himself up for this.  
STAN: I know I don’t know him, but it feels like there’s something else going on other than just not wanting to be here.   
STAN: I don’t know what it is but it’s getting in the way of everything we try to do.  
STAN: And I think he could really enjoy his time here but it’s like he keeps putting up walls because maybe he feels like he can’t let me in? I don’t know.  
PATTY: ah yes, stanley’s sixth sense of reading strangers for filth  
PATTY: I bet it has something to do with the whole outing thing...  
PATTY: i wonder if that’s why youre paired together, maybe they want starsmo’s favorite boy wonder interviewer to get the ~exclusive~ while he’s vulnerable [grimace emoji]  
STAN: Actually, yeah that’s exactly why they paired him with me. They emailed me about it pretty much immediately after they told us the pairs.  
PATTY: oh shit really?  
STAN: Yeah, that kind of thing happens sometimes. But it’s never been something this personal before, or something so fresh and unexplored in the public eye.  
PATTY: yeesh  
STAN: I know.  
STAN: I’m honestly not sure how to even navigate it. He has a lot going on and I don’t want to be something that makes it worse.


	8. Update from February 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the update from 2/9!

80\. Bev’s Phone  
Timestamp: Monday, July 26th at 7:51pm.  
BEV: ok.   
BEV: when are you taking me back to kettle glazed? i think im addicted to the croissant donuts.  
BEV: if i dont get another one soon i can and will die.   
EDDIE: I don’t know, when are you going to give back my green sweater?  
BEV: fuck u, you relinquished custody when you allowed it to grace my body  
EDDIE: Die then.   
BEV: wow. friendship ended with eddie kaspbrak, now these sold out croissant-style donuts are my best friend.   
EDDIE: [eye roll emoji]   
BEV: moving on   
BEV: do you want to get dinner or something on friday? i want to get out more than i got to last time  
BEV: stupid bastard didnt even stay on the show long enough to let me explore LA without him  
EDDIE: You know I usually would but I’m hanging out with Bill and Mike on Friday.   
EDDIE: Actually. We’re just doing a movie night, why don’t you tag along? I’m sure they’d be happy to have you.   
BEV: eh….i don’t know….  
EDDIE: Well, the only one you don’t know yet is Bill, if that's what you’re worried about, and he’s a harmless dumbass. We’ve known each other since college. I promise they’re both cool. Very married.  
BEV: ….  
BEV: what movie  
EDDIE: TBD, part of the fun of movie night is arguing over what to watch.   
BEV: well i have some pretty strong opinions  
EDDIE: You’ll fit right in then.

81\. Dylan tweet  
Dylan @ intern city @ddubs tweets at [Tuesday, July 27th 9:30am]: knowing i get to watch two grown men in entertainment pretend to be normal around each other in professional morning meetings while they have extremely stupid extended beef is the only thing that gets me to work on time  
Ren Deschain @RenDeschain replied: k is an expert frowner, ive never seen a man so dedicated to holding a grudge over spilled coffee  
connor @bowerspowers replied: i think he’s just being dramatic [eye roll emoji] he’ll get over it once the actual dancing picks up, he’s a no-distractions kind of guy  
Dylan @ intern city @ddbubs replied: i bet they’ll be bffs by the end of the season [pleased face]  
Ren Deschain @RenDeschain replied: man i hope so, the frapp man really looks like he could use a friend

82\. Richie’s Phone  
Timestamp: Wednesday July 28th, 8:43 am.  
RICHIE: lol  
RICHIE: feeling sore, miss “im a natural”  
SANDY: Shut your whore mouth  
RICHIE: no no, by all means make more elderly man sounds when you stand up in the middle of official meetings  
SANDY: I’m going to gut you  
RICHIE: gotta catch me first  
SANDY: Oh like you’ve ever run a day in your life  
RICHIE: no, but of the many pros of being a huge slacker and the resident disappointment, i guarantee youre leagues more sore than i am, you try hard. this is the only time in my life ill be able to outrun you.  
RICHIE: speaking of trying hard are you any closer to making out with your partner on the dance floor or was the colorful plumage just for show  
SANDY: Jesus Christ. She’s fucking married dude, which you’d KNOW if you’d paid literally any attention.   
SANDY: Have you retained anything about your partner? Anything about your first dance? Or are you still being purposefully difficult.   
RICHIE: LOL nice one  
RICHIE: get better at under the table texting   
RICHIE: or don’t actually it’s funny to watch you get scolded  
SANDY: You are being difficult! On purpose! To avoid vulnerability! Don’t think I can’t see right through you, Tozier.  
RICHIE: i have no idea what you’re talking about   
SANDY: You make me want to eat glass  
RICHIE: do it, pussy

83\. Betty’s Phone, betty’s babes groupchat  
Timestamp: Wednesday July 28th, 12:45pm  
LISA: crrsshht  
LISA: lisa to the babes, i repeat lisa to the babes  
LISA: i am [eye emoji], over  
BETTY: what do your beautiful eyes see  
LISA: mr. Stanley and ms. Patty, what else  
BETTY: OH??  
LOU: Give me the goods   
LISA: okay so they’re on their lunch break   
LISA: theres the WHOLLEE kraft services room and dining area... and the two of them are on a bench in a hallway   
LISA: just like, hunched together, fully side to side hip to hip with their meals on their laps  
LISA: they’re just smiling a bunch and talking really softly but lou i can feel you typing a question let me finish it gets better  
LISA: they are sitting and leaning into each other and talking and smiling and and eating and sometimes laughing and SHARING a pair of HEADPHONES…  
LOU: Oh my god  
BETTY: is it tender  
LISA: it’s extremely tender, they’re bobbing their heads to the music together...  
BETTY: whats the bpm, i need to visualize  
LISA: 130-140 if i had to guess  
BETTY: goddamn  
LISA: why do these two make me feel like im in love by proxy  
BETTY: i asked stan about her yesterday and he swears they’re not actually together, they’re just close childhood friends like mike said [eye roll emoji]  
LOU: We’ve only had Patty for like a week but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in this ballroom and then myself  
LISA: i think stan would beat you to it  
LISA: OH my god now they’re sharing food i need to LEAVE  
BETTY: jesus christ 

84\. Let’s see what some fans have to say about the new cast! (1/2)

PurpleSnorlax on the StarsMo Forum: You guys know the drill! It’s the beginning of the season, it’s time to hype up the new cast! Are you already a fan of one of our Stars? Tell us why!

chernobrough - DANNY STAN TIL I D WORD! !! this dude went to my high school and normally that disillusions you to celebs but honestly, just a supremely chill guy. the overlook’s latest album is really good, but this one is easily my fav https://open.spotify.com/track/7GhIk7Il098yCjg4BQjzvb?si=VcCpzYj1SPSYIORNNLAqSQ

Twinkletoes47: me and my roommates have been watching marsh’s between the seams! HIGHLY recommend!

Jortsbian - Sandy Davis is the ONLY reason i wake up in the morning. This is super corny but she makes my mornings way better, she’s a great interviewer, really witty and like brutally smart. she actually interviewed another one of this season’s contestants, carrie. carrie seems super weird but it was such a sick interview i’d highly recommend looking it up.

Jazz_baby - i LOVE carrie white!!! her show is great and all but if u really want to feel her true passion for food, then u gotta check out her cookbook Untitled Cookbook (yes thats the actual name lol). ps: carrie if u r reading this...pls dm me your secret twitter acct.

squeepotatoes - I read every single one of Bill’s books, simply put, I ADORE them. He doesn’t make appearances almost ever, notoriously elusive, so I’m super excited to actually get to know the man behind the books. The Black Rapids, the one that got the recent Netflix deal, is my favorite book so far. Also, highly recommend checking out his Instagram, sometimes he posts really cute watercolors that he does. 

stinurin - i would erase all of my memories JUST so experience minute clinic for the first time again. adrian carries the show in the best way possible, like everyone rules but he is the best. he is extremely weird and i am in love with him

ratbird0917 - bev marsh!! Omg her new hulu docuseries is amazing, i literally binged it in a day. She really gets into all of the things wrong with the fashion industry, like each episode goes over a different topic related to women and women adjacent to fashion in some way, (like treatment of models, fast fashion, stolen designs, etc..) but each episode ends on a pretty positive note bc everyone you’ve been hearing from is doing something to combat all the crap they’ve been talking about. She got a lot of guff for it from the industry but she really gives a platform to people that are making a difference. The episode about fashion and the environment made me SOB

85\. Forum thoughts, cont. (2/2)  
peachpitty23 - i was lucky enough to find out about richie tozier when he started his podcast, taking out the trash. he rlly goes into the huge shift in his comedy in the past couple yrs, he has guests on sometimes, it’s really cool and p chill. I’d try to steer clear of anything of his that’s earlier than 2018 tho… :-C

amphibialex - adrian’s only done a little voice acting work but his voice is so distinct that even though he was just an extra in trolls 3™, i clocked him immediately. (00:58:37, trust me you wont be able to unhear it)

royalowl: i’d totally recommend the attic room, bill denbrough really out did himself. Don’t watch the movie version tho, it’s trash. 

Hangtoughnewkid: did i watch all of renovation heroes season three when i never watched season one or two? ? yes. Did i do it because of hot ben? Absolutely. Best episode is number 4, he wears a very woodsy flannel and i fell even more in love.

DipsAndSalsa: im about to out myself as the biggest simp but i subscribe to sandy’s newsletter and her monthly media favs list is out of this world. I will read any book ms. cassandra davis recommends me

NeedsMoreBoxStep: fun little fact abt danny that people forget a lot: he did a couple broadway musicals, so he’s definitely got this in the bag. If u look hard enough u can find a couple bootlegs on youtube i think they’re great

Discowurm: one time i went to one of richie tozier’s shows and his tour bus had broken down so they told us he was running late. This dude legit ran through the audience to get to stage in his travel clothes, which was a bright baby blue tracksuit with the words juicy across his butt - and completely out of breath explained to us that he skipped makeup and wardrobe to get up there at the scheduled show time and then would occasionally hide from an imaginary infuriated manager with a sniper throughout the show. i have no actual recommendation im just obsessed with that man.

annajay1992: WATCH THE CRAFT!!! Carrie is a celebrity chef and judge and she is SO good!

Susan_Browne: I’ve been following Ben’s work for the past couple of years, while it’s hard to recommend architecture itself, my partner and I watched all of season three on Renovation 

Heroes when he was a guest expert and I highly recommend it. I’m looking forward to cheering him on this season! :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please check out the AU on twitter at @StarsInMotionAU !


	9. Update from February 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is our update from 2/11!

86\. Some tweets and a request   
Screenshot of a tweet, timestamp wed July 27th 2:23pm, dylan @ intern city @ddubs says: this morning pro mike asked me to deliver an envelope to his little star husband and i thought it was a maybe a joke or something but i just saw that tiny man kissing the fuckin daylights out of him behind some set pieces with a whole ass LETTER in his hand SO,  
dylan @ intern city @ddubs replied: SENDING LOVE LETTERS AT WORK?? SIR YOU LIVE TOGETHER??

87\. Ben’s Phone  
TIME STAMP: Wednesday July 27th. 9:32 pm.  
PATTY: here’s a link to the stretches we walked through today! make sure you do them before you head to sleep tonight [heart smiley]  
BEN: Can do :D  
PATTY: awesome job today btw!! I can really see the improvements you’re already making, with any luck and a little more practice you’ll be taking my job [winky emoji]  
BEN: Only because you’re such a good teacher :)  
PATTY: take the compliment!!!  
BEN: …  
PATTY: [red angry face]  
PATTY: ANYWAY  
PATTY: i don’t know how familiar you are with LA, but i’m new myself and my bff stan promised to take me to all of the horrible tourist traps this saturday, would you want to come with us?   
PATTY: he’s going to hate it, it’s going to be so fun

88\. Ben’s phone   
BEN: [typing and then deleting] Really? [deleted] Are you sure?? [deleted] 

89\. Ben’s phone   
PATTY: he’s going to hate it, it’s going to be so fun  
BEN: Thanks so much for the invite!! But I really wouldn’t want to intrude if you already had plans.   
PATTY: lol  
PATTY: you would be in no way intruding.   
PATTY: think of it as a dance partner bonding exercise in espionage   
BEN: Espionage?   
PATTY: spying on the enemy of course [pleased emoji]  
PATTY: pleaaaasssee [crying emoji] [praying hands emoji]  
BEN: Okay, only if you’re sure!!  
PATTY: DEFINITELY  
PATTY: okay cool! get some rest, i’ll see you in the morning!  
BEN: How do you feel about mini quiches?   
PATTY: VERY positively 

90\. Ben’s Phone.  
An Ecosia search: Kosher quiche recipes 

Notes app to-do list:  
Morning yoga [completed]  
Breakfast [completed]  
Starsmo all-cast meeting (8am, conference room C) [completed]  
Practice!! :D [completed]  
Email Amy back [completed]  
Dinner  
Do Stretches (youtube link in texts with Patty)  
Make quiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please check us out on twitter at @StarsInMotionAU !


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is our update from 2/13 !

91\. Richie’s phone:  
Timestamp: Thursday July 29th. 6:12pm  
MAGGIE: So [eyes emoji]  
RICHIE: so?  
MAGGIE: [eyes emoji x3]  
RICHIE: yes mother?   
MAGGIE: Don’t “Yes Mother?” me! How is the week going?  
RICHIE: it’s fine  
MAGGIE: . . .   
MAGGIE: Details Richard, please indulge me.  
RICHIE: it’s fine!!! im a little sore, but not really. stan is very...professional.   
MAGGIE: Professional?  
RICHIE: yeah, like he’s very good at teaching and stuff but we’re not like best friends or anything.   
MAGGIE: Well, what about the interviews? How are they going? Is he as good an interviewer as everyone says?  
RICHIE: well…  
RICHIE: yeah he kind of is. we sat down and then he just….went. Didn’t have a sheet of questions or anything. kind of felt like more like a conversation than an interview tbh

92\. Stan’s Phone - Email  
Timestamp: Thursday July 29th, 7:33 am  
To: Stanley Uris  
From: Phil Rogers, production.starsmo@gmail.com  
Subject: Tozier Interview Questions  
Good morning Stanley,   
I hope this email finds you well. The following are some of the topics of interest that the network would like discussed in some of the upcoming one-on-ones with Mr. Tozier.   
The RadioGreen interview.  
Why closeted?  
What brought him to come out?  
How did friends/family react?  
Romantic Relationship/Partners? Present or Past. 

93\. Richie’s Phone  
STAN: Be back in five.   
RICHIE: [thumbs up emoji]  
TIMESTAMP Thursday July 29th, 8:47pm  
STAN: Thanks for chatting with me about your creative process for the interview this morning.   
STAN: Good work today.   
RICHIE: sure  
RICHIE: no prob

94\. Mike’s Phone  
Timestamp: Friday July 30th, 2:58am  
MIKE: Eddie.  
MIKE: Why is my husband just getting home at almost three in the morning.

95\. Mike’s Phone  
Timestamp: Friday July 30th, 2:58am  
MIKE: Eddie.  
MIKE: Why is my husband just getting home at almost three in the morning.  
EDDIE: Because we finished at like 2:30??  
MIKE: He’s exhausted, Eddie! Why are you working so hard on week one??  
EDDIE: I’m not!! It was his idea!  
EDDIE: I work until my partner wants to stop. That’s always how I’ve done it, you know this! And he didn’t want to stop yet!  
MIKE: Eddie.  
EDDIE: Why are you scolding me, asshole, we’re adults!  
EDDIE: You’re not his keeper, and you’re definitely not mine!  
MIKE: I know it’s late and you’re tired but I’m BEGGING you to please use that big beautiful brain of yours for a minute.  
MIKE: You know Bill better than almost anyone. Why do you think he didn’t stop?  
EDDIE: I don’t know, maybe he wanted to nail the last bit of the quickstep.  
MIKE: He wasn’t going to stop because YOU weren’t going to stop.  
MIKE: And Eddie, I really need you to stop every once in a while.  
EDDIE: Oh.  
EDDIE: Well! Okay! I’ll keep that in mind. But he’s doing fine, he’ll be as sore as everyone but he’ll be fine.   
MIKE: Oh my god you dumbass, I’m worried about YOU  
EDDIE: Me???  
MIKE: Yes!!!  
MIKE: PLEASE don’t hurt yourself again  
MIKE: We just got you back, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please check us out on twitter at @StarsInMotionAU !

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on twitter on @StarsinMotionAU at https://twitter.com/starsinmotionAU !


End file.
